The Password
by Carrie's Demise
Summary: Sirius returns from the new prank store in Diagon Alley, and Remus chooses to re-enact a funny memory from Hogwarts. All the awhile, Harry is just amused. (AU in the sense Sirius isn't dead, and is freed after year 3) ONE-SHOT!
1. Bangity Bang Bang

**A/N: An idea that just popped into my head after reading** ** _Deceptions_** **by WolfMoon. Let me know what you think!**

 **-Carrie**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

Harry James Potter was lying on one of the couches in Grimmauld Place, _The Hobbit_ open to one of the later chapters in his arms. Kicking his legs upward slightly, he pursed his lips and flipped a page.

The young Gryffindor was rather glad, he decided absently. Glad because his godfather- no, _father_ now- was free of the shackles that had made him a prisoner of Azkaban. Pointedly, the near fourteen year old licked one of his fingers and turned another page of his book.

The emerald-eyed boy jumped slightly when someone knocked at the front door around the corner.

"Ah." Remus Lupin sighed softly across from him. "That ought to be Padfoot coming back from the store."

Harry turned wide, incredulous eyes onto his uncle. "Pads went to the _store?!_ " the boy's voice held a note of increasing shock. "He pretty much swore he wouldn't-"

"No, he went to the new pranking store in Diagon Alley." Remus explained patiently, as the knocking grew even louder and increasing in frequency. A malicious grin spread across Remus's face. "I'm going to do something we haven't done in a LONG time." he snickered softly.

Slipping off of his oh-so-comfortable armchair, the werewolf approached the door with cautious, if silent steps. The wicked gleam of mischief in his eyes made Harry curious though. The thirty-four year old man was acting awfully suspicious though. Almost curiously, Harry watched as Remus slunk up to the door and slid back something Harry knew that wasn't there before.

Revealing a tiny opening, Remus blinked once and asked, "Password?"

In increasing amusement, Harry listened to something that sounded like complaining from his godfa- _father._ "Aw, just let me in! Please? You don't really need to do that." After a few seconds, Remus shut the piece of wood. Offering a smirk to the left-over Potter, he slammed it back open and asked, "Password?"

Mild cursing could be heard from the other side of the door. Sliding the wood back shut, Remus stage-whispered to Harry, "Each of the Marauders and Order Members has their own password. This became his purely on accident during sixth year."

"Oi! I can hear you!" came Sirius's indignant yell. "Let me in!"

For a few moments, silence rang through the hall. It became almost creepy until, "C'mon Remus, my arms are getting tired."

Remus and Harry exchanged a wide-eyed look.

Then.. "Password?"

Snickering, Harry almost went back to his book. However, his keen ears picked up on the rather loud, reluctant sigh from the other side of the door.

"..Fine."

 _Knock._

Pause.

 _Knockity-knock-knock._

 _Knock-knock-tap._

Pause.

 _KNOCK._

Pause.

 _KNOCKITY-KNOCKITY-KNOCK-KNOCK-TAP._

Slight pause, and by now, Harry's face was turning red from the laughter he was so desperately trying to keep in.

Then all of a sudden:

 _BANGITY BANG BANG_

 _BONG CRASH BANG_

" _Moooonsiiieee_ let me _iiiiiin!_ " came a loud, belligerent cry.

 _BANGITY BANG BANG_

 _BANG BANG BANG_

 _BANGITY BANGITY BANG_

 _BANG BANGITY BANG._

"I know you're _iiiiin theeeeerrre!_ "

At this point, Harry was on the ground and trying not to crack a rib. Not to mention his face was pretty much turning purple from not being able to breathe.

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG_

 _BANGITY BANGITY BANGITYBANGBANGBA-_

 ** _CRASH!_**

Sometime between the loud bangs, Remus had left the door unlocked. Instead of simply opening it, Sirius had made the door fall in with a loud noise.

...Then..

"MOOOOOONYYYYY! WHERE AAAARE YOUUUU?!" Sometime between the loud bangs, Remus had left the door unlocked. Instead of simply opening it, Sirius had made the door fall in with a loud noise.

The resulting prank war lasted for approximately a week before Harry joined in for the rest of the summer.


	2. Harry's Aftermath

**A/N: Extra, extra! Read all about it!**

 **Anyhoo, DWImpossibleGirl poised an excellent suggestion to this.**

 **Harry's Aftermath.**

 **MWAHAHA.**

 **-Carrie**

Harry was howling with laughter. So hard he couldn't pick himself up from off the floor. His ribs were starting to cramp up, and the thirteen year old's face was nearly purple with lack of oxygen to the brain. However, his cackles of laughter were fairly loud. Remus was snickering on his arm-chair, while Sirius simply groaned and began to sulk.

"Yeh- y- you-" Harry's loud cackles frankly disturbed Sirius though. The kid shouldn't be laughing like that. ..Could people laugh themselves to death?

Sirius scowled at his son, though his gray eyes twinkled in his own hidden amusement. Plus concern. Heaving a great big sigh, Sirius only pouted. "Har _reeeeee._ " he moaned, pushing himself to his knees and painstakingly getting to his feet. "Stop laugh _iiiiing._ "

"Nh- n- nh- _no!_ " Harry simply cackled out, tears of mirth streaming down his face. His quivering body had curled up slightly and the teenager had begun to beat his fist into the carpeted floor. "Th- th- th- _that_ w- wh -was a- a puh- peh- p- _password?_ " Taking huge, deep breaths, Harry stopped laughing for a moment.

Oddly enough, he became silent. His green eyes had slitted in apparent thought. For the next five minutes, Remus and Sirius had watched the teen in a rather disturbing silence. Not a word was spoken until Harry inquired, "Wouldn't it be weird if we gave every single person who has walked through this house a theme song as soon as they enter a room? Or at least the kitchen or the entry hallway."

Harry's lips twitched again, and suddenly the teenager was once more howling his mirth so loud that Lady Gaea herself could probably hear him. "Yeh- yoh- yih- your fuh- face th- though!" He cackled, pressing his face into the gray carpet. As he tossed his head back and continue to howl with laughter, the two men traded glances.

They each had wide eyes, and as Harry calmed down with great gasping breaths, they inquired as one, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

This just released the young Gryffindor into even more loud gales of laughter. "Yeh- you two.." he gasped out. "Are t-tih-too w-wh-weird!" As his cackles of mirth increased, both Sirius and Remus were beginning to get seriously concerned for their ward.


End file.
